


Stream of Smut 3/8/20

by Spectre058



Series: Stream Stories [3]
Category: Black Sails, DCU (Comics), Fallout (Video Games), League of Legends, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: Smut prompts written during a monthly stream.
Series: Stream Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607080
Kudos: 2





	Stream of Smut 3/8/20

_Lux and Katarina getting jealous and competitive with each other while taking turns riding Garen, praising his manhood to earn his favor. They then put aside their differences to finish him with a dual blowjob._

There was so much wrong about this Lux didn’t even know where to start. So she didn’t. She shoved everything wrong, twisted, or messed up about it and just moaned: “My brother is so big!”

Beneath her, Garen’s guilty grin was evidence of his own conflicted feelings. His hands weren’t guilty at all though. Strong arms encircled her hips, hands almost eclipsing her ass as he held her. She loved that strength. She’d loved it for a long time, and finally giving in to desires she’d never thought she’d have the bravery to act on through was leaving her tingling and breathless. Lux could feel every place Garen’s skin touched her own with the same kind of intensity she got handling magic. It was almost perfect. Almost.

Two more hands slipped around her, not as strong as Garen’s, slimmer, rougher. The new hands cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples, turning her moan into a yelp. Soft lips brushed the back of her ear and Katarina’s voice dripped with confidence as she purred. “He is big. Too big for a child like you. Get off and let a real woman give him what he needs.”

Lux gritted her teeth and increased the pace of her hips. “No.” She growled between gasps and moans. “I’m gonna be the one who makes him cum.” 

“You’re gonna be the one he breaks.” Katarina countered, squeezing her nipples harder. “And once he’s broken you, I’m gonna let him use that magnificent cock to fuck me on top of you. Don’t worry, you’ll like it. It’ll be like you’re part of the action.”

“Enough.” Garen growled, speaking up for the first time. His voice was rough, clearly conflicted. Both women took that as a good sign, both reading it as proof he wanted to side with them. They were both wrong. With a grunt he thrust his hips, catching Lux mid bounce and knocking her off of him. Guided by his hand on her hip, his sister slipped from his lap to land awkwardly at his side. Katarina squealed in glee, scrambling forward to mount him herself, only to be stopped short by sweeping arm that pushed her to his other side. Before either of them could really react, his hands were in their hair, and he was pushing their heads towards his cock. “I’m not something to be fought over. It’s time for you two to learn how to share.” He smirked. “There’s plenty of me to go around.” 

For a second Lux glared at Katarina around his cock, lust warring with her hate. Lust won. She shoved herself up against him, peppering her side of his cock with a swarm of kisses. Kat was a moment behind her, dragging her tongue along her own side and bringing a hand up to fondle his balls. Not to be outdone, Lux began moaning, compliments and praise for everything from his taste to his size spilling out between kisses. It continued on like that, both of them keeping to their own side, escalating their own efforts in a shameless attempt to win his favor. Continued that was, until Lux reached a breaking point.

This was all so wrong, so messed up in so many delightful ways that even her hatred for Katarina was consumed in the fires of her need. Reaching over her brother's cock, she tangled fingers in her enemy’s hair, and dragged her up along his shaft until she could press her lips against Kat’s, with just the tip of Garen’s cock caught between them. The assassin stiffened for a moment, then her tongue slithered around Garen’s head to slip into Lux’s mouth, and all three of them moaned. 

It wasn’t reconciliation, but it was a start.

* * *

_DC: After their first tryst, Poison Ivy learns Kiteman's embarrassing secret: he has a praise kink. Hoping to take advantage of this, Ivy lays compliment after compliment on him as he takes her from behind._

“You’re amazing!” Ivy’s usual dry scinism was totally absent as she moaned. “Don’t stop! Please, I need your amazing dick!”

The hands on her hips tightened at her words, and Kite Man’s hips slapped harder against hers as he picked up the pace. Ever since that first time, she’d only gotten more and more impressed with the dorky super villain. Not as a villain obviously, no he was still a total loser in that regard. But he was a loser who could FUCK! She was legitimately embarrassed by just how much she missed his cock when they were apart. And she did everything she could to get more of it when they were together. Including, to her eternal shame, indulging his praise kink. She hated getting this saccharine, but each compliment made him more confident, and made each thrust just a little bit better. So what if they also cost her a little more of her pride? Getting dick like this was worth it. “You’re so big. That cock is so big it’s filling me up!”

“Oh yeah, you love my big cock don’t you?” 

“Yes! I love it! It’s soo-OH!” He slapped her ass as he thrust deep, and her last word came out in a gasp. “Fuck yeah, slap my ass! You make me such a slut!”

His next thrust came so hard it unbalanced her, driving her off her hands to land face first in the bedding. He slowed, the next thrust coming a bit more hesitantly as he started to ask. “Are you o-”

“So strong!” She moaned it loud, drowning out his question. “Your cock is so good it’s making me weak.” Ivy was just throwing out nonsense at this point, hardly pausing long enough to consider her words anymore. If the quality of her compliments was dwindling though, their enthusiasm was growing. As his pace resumed, slamming her down into the mattress over and over, she dropped full sentences entirely, just letting out a disjointed stream of positive words. It seemed to be good enough. Another pair of slaps drew gasping moans from her. Then his hands were firmly on her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he hauled her back towards him. Pleasure surged through her, resorting just enough focus for her to moan: “I’m gonna cum. Your amazing cock is making me cum!”

She shook, body consumed by pleasure. The demanding throb of her need changed, losing its intensity, but growing deeper in the process. The edge was gone, but there was so much more she still wanted. Cum flowed freely from her cunt now, running down between her lips, making her so wet that his balls made a sloppy slapping sound as they bounced against her clit with each thrust. She could feel his own climax coming, felt his cock swelling in preparation, and in a moment of complete surrender to the moment that she’d never be able to take back, one that she knew would haunt her forever, Ivy threw her head back and screamed: “Cum in me! I want your big hose to fertilize my garden!”

* * *

_Idelle indulges herself with Charles Vane on a secluded beach. Set at night. Slow, sensuous blowjob in the surf, Idelle swallows huge load. Backed against nearby boat/tree/rock, Vane vigorously fingers and kisses Idelle to intense gushing orgasm._

Idelle had always heard that Vane was a beast, a monster in the sack that destroyed the women he was with and left them ruined for who their next client was. She wasn’t buying it. Laying in the shallow surf, water lapping over their legs as she slowly ran her tongue around his cock she was the one in charge. She was taking her time with him, going slow to see if the rumors were true. Ducking her head she took a little more of him into her mouth. His head pushed against the top of her mouth, and she changed her position to guide him back towards his throat. Partially curled up between his legs, her tits brushed against his balls with each bobbing movement. A low moan rubbled in his chest as she got him all the way back, gagging on him. One of his hands slid over her head, fingers gentle in her hair. She tensed, expecting this to be the moment he took charge, but he just caressed her, still letting her lead. That restraint lasted all the way up to his climax, her slow, luxurious blow job culminating in an erruption of thick, pungent cum that gushed into her mouth, filling it in moments. She locked her lips around his base, determined not to let anything slip as she slurped him down in a series of choking, gasping swallows that left her tongue and throat coating in rich, creamy cum. 

Vane moaned a little as she continued to suck and lick, working his sensitive head with determination and pride. That pride was her undoing. She was so focused on getting every last drop, on finally being able to claim that SHE was the one to tame the great Charles Vane, that she didn’t notice the tension in his hand until it was too late. With a sudden growl, he tightened his fingers and pulled, dragging her off his cock and up into a rough kiss. The short hairs of his beard were coarse, almost scratchy. She tried to break free of his hand in her hair, more out of instinctual reaction than anything else. He held her firm, rolling them both until he was on top. His earlier passivity was gone, replaced by the very aggression she’d been warned of. For several seconds all he did was kiss her, tongue pushing between her lips. She could feel his entire body getting tense atop her, and almost without thinking about it her hand moved to cup his cock, only for him to block her with a hip. Breaking the kiss he growled: “Up.”

Matching words to action, he stood, thankfully releasing her hair as he did. Idelle scrambled to her feet, body tense with a mix of apprehension and anticipation of what came next. Vane pushed up against her again, catching her by the throat and guiding her out of the lapping surf and up against a nearby rock. His lips claimed hers again, the kisses rough and demanding. She was ready for him this time though, and she returned the kiss with just as much fire. Idelle was a whore on in a town populated almost exclusively by pirates. She was used to men trying to be tough. Once again she reached between his legs to regain the upper hand. Once again, he blocked her with his hip and a growled: “No.”

Okay, now she was confused. What did he want if not for her to… She found out a moment later when his own hand pushed between her legs. He didn’t bother with her clit, didn’t ease her into it at all, just thrust two fingers inside and started pumping away. Charles Vane was a legend, even among the other pirates, and Idelle was beginning to learn why. She’d woken something in him with her blowjob, something darker and hungrier than the tipsy man she’d lured away from his camp not so long ago. His fingers continued to pump, churning her insides with short, powerful movements. The tips curled, dragging along the roof of her pussy and she gasped into his mouth. She’d thought she’d been ready for this, thought she’d be the one to tame him. But as his palm pressed against her clit, finally adding that pressure to the overwhelming storm of sensation, she realized she was the one about to be tamed, the one about to be brought to heel. And as the pressure became too much, as pleasure overwhelmed and consumed her cool professionalism and restraint, she knew one other thing, she wanted it. Screaming and moaning she came against him, her pussy gushing, his churning fingers spreading her surrender all over his hand and across her lips as he finger fucked her all the way through the climax. Her legs gave out, and suddenly the only thing holding her up was his chest pinning her to the tree. 

For a few seconds everything went white, all sensation washed out by pleasure. She gasped and panted, still kissing him as she came down from the high. Slowly, sensation began to return. And the first thing she felt was the pressure of his erection against her thigh. She grinned.

* * *

_Daphne “pays” for some Mystery Machine repairs._

The Mystery Machine broke down the same day that Shaggy bought himself and Scoob a monster deluxe ultra triple decker sandwich with the works. Needless to say, they didn’t have the money for the repairs. Which left them with two options: Either the gang got real jobs for a bit. Or they left Daphne handle it. Daphne liked handling it.

The mechanic groaned and shoved his cock deeper down Daphne’s throat. The pretty redhead was a mess, face coated in drool and saliva so thick that it hung from her chin in viscous streamers. Every few moments a thrust would knock a streamer free and send it glopping down to splatter against the oil stained floor, or swing it into her throat where it would ooze it’s way down over her tits. Daphne hardly noticed though. She was lost in the pressure of the cock in her throat, all her attention on the way it dominated her, owned her. That cock dictated her entire world right now, from what she felt to how much she could breath, and she loved every second of it. When the mechanic pulled back out of her mouth, she pushed forward to follow him, to get more of that dick. He laughed at her, a harsh, selfish chortle of pleasure that both shamed and excited her. She knew what she had to look like, definitely knew what she felt like, and she loved that too. 

“God you’re such a fucking slut.” He laughed, slapping her face with the the cock she’d been so eagerly chasing, and splattering more of the sloppy mess all over her face. Her hand came up to her cheek, not to wipe some of the mess away but to wrap eager fingers around his slick shaft. She started stroking as she corrected him: “Whore.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m a whore, not a slut. You’re paying me, remember?” 

“Oh, right.” He chuckled again, glancing over at the open engine bay of the Mystery Machine. “Better make sure I get my money’s worth then.”

Reaching down, he tugged her to her feet and pushed her towards the van. Daphne got his intentions instantly, bending over and bracing against the car as she wiggled her ass at him. “Come and get it, big boy.”

He got it all right. Cock still slick from her throat, and her pussy practically dripping anyway, all it took was one thrust to sink him all the way to the base. Both of them moaned at that, and he let himself hang for a moment before starting to move. The empty garage echoed with the sounds of their fucking, the flat slap of flesh on flesh providing a dull counterpoint to Daphne’s cries for more and harder. Those cries became strangled moans as the mechanic reached out and grabbed her hairband. Daphne had let the stretchy pink loop slip down around her throat hoping he’d do exactly what he was now doing, using it like an impromptu collar, gently choking her as he pounded her from behind. She hadn’t expected him to twist it though, tightening it’s squeeze, and her heart rate jumped as it’s gentle pressure became significantly more insistent. She liked it. Shifting so she was braced on one arm, she reached back between her own legs, straining to reach past her pussy and spread her fingers so he was slipping between the index and middle finger as he fucked her. It was a trick she’d picked up from an ameture porno she’d watched with Shaggy, and they both agreed it added a fun new element. For her she got to feel each thrust vibrate through the fingers and down to where her palm pressed against her clit. For him he got an abbreviated handjob before he even entered her pussy.

Given that and the rough face fucking he’d given her before, it wasn’t all that surprising when he groaned and came, pumping her pussy full of cum in a single stream that left him gasping and left her with a happy contented feeling of fullness. He stepped back from her, staggering as he caught his breath. Daphne dragged her fingers along the sides of his cock as he withdrew, then slipped them into her creamy pussy. As he watched she fingered himself, using his cum as lube until she brought herself to climax. She played it up a bit for him, enjoying his eyes on her as she shuddered and moaned. Turning around she leaned back against the side of the van. Bringing the hand she’d fucked herself with up to her mouth she licked her fingers clean, eyes locked on his the whole time, then asked. “Get your money’s worth?”

“Yeah, that... that should more than cover it.” He answered, voice cracking a little bit.

“Good.” She purred, running her newly clean fingers down between her tits, drawing a line in the mess from his face fucking. Her other hand slid along the van’s side to the open engine compartment. Without looking she rummaged around for a moment before jerking her hand back out holding some kind of hose. “Because it looks like our van still needs some work.” Eyes sparkling she purred. “Should I pay you now or after?”

* * *

_Shantae/Risky Boots fucking to end all fucking_

“We both knew it would eventually come down to this.” Risky Boots sneered. “I’m going to destroy you.”

“You’re gonna try.” Shantae spat back, lips curling in a cocky smile.

And like that. It was on. 

Shantae charged, reaching to grab and pin Risky. The pirate anticipated her though, catching her arm and pivoting to use Shantae’s own momentum to trip her. The genie stumbled forward, caught herself, and managed to twist to take the fall on her back. The mattress squealed as she hit it, springs protesting the sudden strain, but neither of them noticed. Risky followed Shantae down, pinning her to the bed with her own body. The pirate delivered a lighting fast slap that set Shantae’s cheek alight, following it up with an equally fast kiss. Her lips were hot, parted slightly so she could run her tongue along her pinned adversary’s lips. Shantae wasn’t gonna be the helpless victim here though. She wrapped her legs around Risky, pulling the other woman close, and shoving the strapon she was wearing deep inside into herself. It didn’t matter that the angle was all wrong, that wasn’t the point. This was just about the release of what felt like a lifetime’s worth of tension. Shantae held her there for a moment, reveling in the feeling of the toy until with a growl, Risky broke the kiss.

Leaning back, she wrapped one hand around Shantae’s throat, holding her down. Her other hand found a grip on Shantae’s chest, fingers rough as she fondled the tits she's secretly longed for for so long. Shantae writhed beneath her, hips rolling as she tried to find a better angle on the toy. An angle Risky didn’t give her time to find. With a thrust she spoiled Shantae’s writhing and pushed the strap-on deep enough that the genie gasped in pleasure. Risky didn’t give her a moment this time though, pulling back and thrusting again in rapidfire series of short strokes as she sought to overwhelm her rival. Shantae’s moans came faster and faster, voice starting to grow hoarse as she started to give in to the pleasure. Each thrust also brought the base of the toy crashing against Risky’s clit, and as her own pleasure swelled her thrusts got deeper, came harder as she fucked them both towards release. Her fingers on Shantae’s throat tightened, squeezing harder the more excited she got. She was so close now, hips hammering into the pinned genie, each one a lightning burst of sensation against her clit. 

Which was when Shantae made her move. A sudden twist of her hips, timed at just the right moment to catch Risky off balance threw the pirate to the side, and Shantae went with her, rolling until she was the one on top, straddling Risky. Risky was still the one wearing the strap-on, but now it was Shantae who was fucking her. She didn’t let up at all, instead she went faster, pounding her hips down with all the force gravity and her own pent up emotions could give her. She hammered Risky’s clit and pussy with that toy, pushing Risky over the edge into screaming orgasm only a moment before she herself crumbled into pleasure. Gasping and moaning, body’s wracked by pleasure, neither of them stopped. Their only concession to the sudden outpouring of pleasure was Shantae leaning down to kiss her rival turned lover with blistering passion, moaning the conclusion of her climax into eager lips. 

* * *

_Cont from Earlier: Proceeds to passionate, mutually-pleasing, standing doggystyle sex, with Vane spinning Idelle around to look intensely into her eyes, kissing and carry-fucking her, before she jacks him off spraying his cum all over her body. Little/no mention of Eleanor Guthrie._

Vane’s rough fingers were hardly out of her cunt before he spun her around, bent her over and replaced them with his cock. Idelle bit back a scream as his cock filled her. He wasn’t gentle with it, giving her all of it in single thrust that left her gasping and shaking as he pulled back and did it again. He’d warmed her up all he intended to with his fingers, and now that he had her, he was taking everything he wanted. Each thrust shook her body, shoving her so hard against the rock that she had to brace her arms on it to avoid her chest be shoved against the rough stone. Not that she cared. She was starting to realize why the other girls talked about Vane like he was an animal, and why so many of them did it with badly concealed hunger. 

She’d started tonight off hoping to take that beast, but as his cock hammered away at her, and his rough hands reached around her chest to grope at her breasts, she found herself wanting to do no such thing. She’d thought having the roughest man on the island as her pet would be fun, but now she realized that wasn’t it at all. Idelle didn’t want him as her pet, she wanted him as hers, period. And that meant she was going to need make a fucking impression. Braced against the stone, her entire body shuddering under each punishing thrust, she summoned up every scrap of strength she still had left and snarled: “Harder you fucking cunt.”

Vane didn’t slip up so much that he stopped thrusting, but the hands on her tits tightened, squeezing them roughly and he growled: “What did you say?”

Wincing at the pain even as she reveled in it, she craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. “I said Maxine fucks me harder than that. I’d heard you were a beast, so when the fuck are you gonna prove it?”

This time he did stop, pulling out of her entire as he glared at her. For a second she worried she’d over played her card, then with a violent surge he was on her again, spinning her back to face him. Catching her under both arms he hauled her off her feet and shoved her against the stone. It was rough and cold against her back, but she didn’t care, because even as she registered it, he was kissing her, and the scrape of his beard against her mouth pushed the scrape of the stone far from her mind. A second later even that pain was just a counterpoint to pleasure as he thrust himself back inside her. Idelle turned her gasp of pleasure into a growl, swinging her legs up and wrapping them around his hips, locking him in place. Vane released her arms to reach behind her, taking two big handfuls of her ass. Then, with rumbling grunt that she could feel in his chest, he stepped back, taking her weight entirely on his own as he started to thrust. Gasping with surprise and delight Idelle broke the kiss, pulling to look into his eyes as he carry fucked her. 

She didn’t look long though. Pleasure slammed through her, each stroke of his cock demonstrating just how strong he was. That pleasure became an all encompassing pressure, growing stronger with each thrust. The confidence and determination that had fueled her challenge early mixed with that pleasure, the proof of his prowess almost feeling almost as good as the purely physical sensations. He was fucking her harder than anybody she’d ever met, harder even than any two other pirates had ever done, and it was driving her over the edge. She screamed as she came, bellowing the release of pleasure in a single drawn out word: “FUUUUCK!”

Vane didn’t stop fucking after she came though, pounding her right on through the first one and into a second before he finally let her down. Idelle noted with a frown that he hadn’t come yet as she collapsed to a fuck drunk puddle at his feet. She briefly flirted with the idea of pushing him down so she could ride him to completion, but her attempt to stand up proved that wasn’t going to happen. Her legs refused to support her, still quivering and weak from back to back climaxes. Well fine. She had other skills. Reaching up she took him both hands, working them in an alternating, twisting pattern she’d learned from Max. Vane might be an animal, but this was her world, and she knew her trade, and soon he was the one gasping and grunting as he neared release. Which was when she played her last card. 

“Fucking do it.” She demanded. “Prove you’re fucking man. Come on, give to me!”

That did it. Vane growled, his cock twitched, and suddenly she was absolutely sprayed in cum. Thick, sticky bands of it blasted out from his head, it’s violence catching her off guard even after everything else he’d done. The majority of the first blast caught her across the face, splattering across the bridge of her nose and coating one eye. She got him aimed better for the second one, and thick cream painted sticky lines over her tits and throat in three more heavy spurts, leaving her chest gleaming in the soft moonlight. 

Panting, they just looked at each other for a few moments, then Idelle got unsteadily to her feet and gave him a smug smile. “Are we taking this back to your place or mine?”

* * *

_Fallout: The Courier meets her match when she takes Nate the bedroom, both struggling to be the one on top. Rough sex and dirty talk._

“Take my cock you fucking slut!” Nate snarled as he hammered himself down the woman’s throat. She hadn’t given him a name when they’d met in the Dugout Bar, simply introducing herself as a ‘courier’. Her long leather duster and armor were tangled up with his own vault suit in the corner where they’d been tossed as drinking and talking turned into drinking and bragging, and bragging had turned into challenges. Now here they were naked in his rented room, with Nate’s cock deep in the courier’s throat. Her reply was a garbled series of unintelligible sounds that did little more than buzz his cock, but her meaning came across perfectly clearly as she grabbed his ass and pulled herself harder against him, taking him all the way to the base. She held him there, her eyes locked on his for a full ten count before pulling back and letting his cock come free with a wet * _glurk_ *. Running the back of her hand across her lips to wipe away some of the drool she said. “Bed. Now.”

Nate wasn’t going to say no to that, stepping back so she could go first. The mattress squeaked as she sat down on it, and he moved to push himself atop her. She had other plans. Catching his wrist, she rolled and pulled, tugging him down on the bed so she ended up straddling him. “You had your fun. Now it’s my turn.”

“Oh, is that so?”

Reaching down between her legs to line him up, she grinned. “Yes.” Then she took him to the base. 

Nate gasped, the sound pulled from him before he could react. Her pussy was drenched, squeezing his cock with an eagerness that told him she’d enjoyed getting her throat fucked. Bracing a hand on his chest she started to grind back and forth, riding him with a steady rhythm that made maximum use of his length and girth. Or that maximized it for her. The pattern left him burning up, the steady pace never giving him the spikes of pleasure he craved. That wasn’t gonna do at all. Reaching up, he grabbed her arm, and using a move he’d learned from Cait, pulled the arm while shifting up onto one hip. The Courier fell in the direction of his pull, crashing down onto the mattress. He rose as she fell, scrambling to get atop her before she could counter him. She tried, twisting in his grip, but he was faster, and soon he had her pinned, face pushed into the dirty mattress, ass sticking up in the air just waiting for him. He took a second to admire the view and she started to squirm. “You gonna just look at it all day, or you gonna fucking do something?”

“Oh, I’m gonna fucking do something.” Taking one of his hands off the back of her head, he reached down and pulled one ass cheek to the side, exposing her puckered hole. He spat on it.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” She snarled.

“Giving you what you asked for.” Using his own spit and her pussy juices as lube he he thrust forward, pushing past the tight hole and claiming her ass. She didn’t scream as he pushed his way inside, just grunted, then moaned as he pulled back and thrust again. Nate gave her three slow thrusts to get used to him, just three, then he pulled back, and gave her everything she had. 

She did scream then, high and shrill, and for a second he thought he’d made a mistake. Then he started to pull back and she cried out again. This time though he could make out what she was saying, and grinning, he started thrusting again. “Yes! Fuck yes. Give me that fucking cock. God yes. Pound my slutty asshole. Fucking give it to me.”

She carried on like that as he fucked faster and faster, each thrust somehow tighter than the last, diving both of them towards the edge of chaotic release they could feel coming. The courier was first, her lustful diatribe breaking off mid word as body wracking pleasure thundered through her, voice cracking off into screamed obscenity as she came. Nate was seconds behind her, his own climax spurred on by the wet rush of heat against his balls as they slapped her sopping pussy. He groaned wordless ecstasy as he released everything he had in a sudden rush that filled her tight hole and came leaking out as he pulled his cock free to collapse on the bed beside her, both of them gasping and panting, and both totally sure this was just the beginning of a long night.


End file.
